Soccer Injury in the Legs
by Parent12D
Summary: After a soccer accident, Andrew gets a serious injury in the legs and they left him in pain. But what happens when his girlfriend Alex decides to comfort him while Chaosky does his work to get his legs to recover and afterwards? Find out now! AndrewxAlex pairing featured. Shorter story compared to previous stories. Still give this a read if you haven't yet.


**Okay now readers, I have here for you all another new story idea that I came up with!**

 **Now before the story begins, I think I should fill you in on a couple of things.**

 **First of all, there is not much to this story, this story will probably be much shorter in contrast to the previous stories I've done.**

 **As for the summary, here's how it goes: After an accident during a soccer game gives Andrew a severe injury in the legs, Andrew is forced to the hospital and is placed into the nursing room that is located in the super spies' house. There's not much to this story aside from the fact that Alex is the one that comforts Andrew throughout the whole situation he's in and there are a couple sweet moments between the happy couple.**

 **Yeah, there's not a lot to this story really, especially since the next two stories I make after this one will have more of a plot.**

 **One more thing, this story will probably be one of the shortest stories I've made for this series, so don't be too surprised by the length.**

 **Well I don't feel like wasting anymore time now so I'm just going to start this story now. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill; all characters that aren't mine whatsoever belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In a nursing room that was located in the house that belongs to the super spies, we see Andrew, who was knocked out unconscious as he was lying on a nursing bed while two casts were covering over his two legs. Believe it or not, Andrew was in an accident when playing a soccer game and his legs got severely injured as a result. Several minutes later, Andrew's eyes opened up as he saw himself in the nursing bed with two casts covering his injured legs. He remembered the injury happening in his legs as if it were several hours ago, before he went out cold afterwards. Andrew started to recall the events as if they had happened just a minute ago…

* * *

 _In a soccer field, we see the Beverly Hills team going up against a bigger, more ruthful powerful team as Andrew was getting ready to kick the ball. He kicked the ball and it went a good amount of distance through the opposing team. But the goalie ended up getting the ball from getting into the net._

 _"Gosh, do you think Andrew knows what he's doing," Sam asked with concern._

 _"I think he does," Chaosky said. "I sure do hope he stays safe though."_

 _"Me too," Sam said as Clover was getting hyped about the game herself._

 _Alex who was on the same team as Andrew was thinking to herself._

 _ **I really hope Andrew doesn't get hurt…**_

 _"Andrew, please do be careful," Alex said._

 _"I will honey, don't worry," Andrew said._

 _It was then the kicker for the opposing team got ready to kick the ball. This guy was a big brute, and he was two times, no five times bigger than Andrew was and he looked really powerful and dangerous. Sam and Chaosky noticed this as they looked worried now._

 _"Oh no," Sam said. "That's the most powerful kicker on the opposing team and he's quite dangerous too."_

 _"Oh shoot," Chaosky was worried. "This isn't going to end well…"_

 _Alex noticed the opposing kicker as she was worried that he'd hurt Andrew._

 _"Oh no…" Alex gulped._

 _"Ready on three, two, one, GO!" The opposing team leader shouted as the whistle was blown._

 _The moment that happened did the kicker did the most powerful and strongest kick he's ever done and the ball was now zipping past everyone else as it was then heading for Andrew's legs, which wasn't a good sign._

 _"Oh crap…" Sam, Chaosky and Alex said together as Andrew had a shocked look on his face._

 _Before he could say anything, the ball had just slammed right into Andrew's legs as it was so powerful, it then gave him a severe injury to both of his legs._

 _ **"YOWCH!"**_ _Never has Andrew screamed so loud and painfully. He then fell onto the floor which was then followed by the whistle being blown again, halting the game to a stop as Alex instantly rushed to Andrew's side._

 _"ANDREW!" She screamed as she was by Andrew's side. "Andrew, are you okay?"  
"Oh, Alex," Andrew moaned. "That really hurt…"_

 _"I bet it did," Alex said with concern. "I'm so sorry Andrew."_

 _"It's…okay," Andrew groaned as Sam and Chaosky looked equally concerned._

 _It was then the ambulance came to retrieve Andrew after someone from the crowd called 9-1-1 to come get Andrew. Alex, having wanted to stay with Andrew, went with them to make sure Andrew would be alright. Right when the ambulance went to the hospital did Andrew eventually blank out, knocking out unconscious as he was now knocked out cold, not remembering anything else except for Alex saying these last words._

 _"Andrew, I do hope you are alright."_

 _Andrew was then sent to the hospital to have his legs inspected and looked at…_

* * *

So that was it. After being in the hospital for who knows how long, Andrew was sent back home as he was placed in the nursing bed in the nursing room in the super spies' house. It was then Andrew woke up some time after as he had two questions in mind.

 _Where are the others? Where's Alex?_

As Andrew continued thinking about this, the door opened which got his attention. He turned and saw Chaosky there.

"Andrew, you awake?"

Andrew only simply nodded as he then noticed that Alex was behind Chaosky, who looked relieved to see that Andrew was awake and was okay.

"Andrew," Alex went to Andrew's side. "I'm so glad you're awake. You had me worried."

"I see," Andrew spoke as he noticed how Chaosky removed the casts from his legs and he noticed how his legs were still injured significantly.

"Anyway Andrew, I came in here because you have a compound fracture behind your legs where your knees are." Chaosky pointed out and Andrew looked disgusted by it. "I'd hate to do this Andrew, but I'm afraid I'll have to pop them back in place, and trust me, this'll hurt…a lot."

Andrew instantly gained a panicked look on his face.

"Oh crap," Andrew gulped. "Isn't there an easier way to fix it?"

Chaosky shook his head regretfully as he said.

"I'm afraid there isn't," He shook his head as Andrew was really anxious. "That's why Alex is with me, she's going to keep you calm while I do this."

"Oh, okay…" Andrew said hesitantly.

"So are you ready for this," Chaosky was willing to allow Andrew to give him the giveaway to pop the compound fractures into place.

After hesitating for a few minutes, Andrew nodded yes.

"I'm… ready."

"You got it," Chaosky faced his attention towards Alex. "Alex, keep your hands on Andrew and keep him calm while I do this."

"You got it Chaosky." Alex said with no hesitation. Andrew gulped in fear and anxious as Alex said to him.

"Don't worry babe, it'll be okay," Alex cooed. "I'm going to make sure you stay calm and not panic."

Andrew still looked paranoid as Chaosky then counted down.

"Okay three, two, one,"

The moment he said one did he pop in those compound fractures on his legs back into place and boy was it painful. It was so painfully, that Andrew was barely able to hold in the urge to shout in pain as he fought the urge to do so. Andrew started forming tears of pain in his eyes as Alex kept him down and kept telling him that he'll be alright. A few moments later, Chaosky was done as Andrew tried to regain himself as his legs were still hurting.

"That takes care of that," Chaosky then noticed something. "Oh crap, I forgot to get the alcohol, the cotton balls and the elastic bandages to help with the legs. Alex will you keep an eye on Andrew while I run to get the supplies?"  
"You got it Chaosky," Alex said.

"Okay I'll be back," Chaosky then said Andrew. "Stay put until I get back."

Chaosky then left the room to get the supplies as Andrew was still slightly wincing in pain at his injury. Alex, looking concerned then asked him.

"Andrew? Are you okay?"

Andrew grimaced in pain as he said.

"My legs still hurt…"

"I know honey," Alex said. "But like I said, everything will be okay."

"But the pain is too much for me to handle." Andrew groaned.

"I know that babe," Alex rubbed Andrew. "But I won't be leaving you. I promise."

Andrew still looked guilty as he then said.

"I'm so sorry babe."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I've been a huge problem for you all," Andrew explained. "I'm acting like a huge baby…"

It was then Alex said.

"You are not a baby Andrew. You are severely hurt, and that wasn't your fault," Alex explained. "You have a reason to be upset, and if I was in your position, I'd be just as upset as you are."

"But it hurts so much," Andrew whined.

"I know sweetie," Alex cooed him some more. "But as I said, everything will be okay and you will be alright. I swear."

"I'm sorry Alex," Andrew said with regret.

"No need to apologize," Alex said. "I'm here for you whenever you need it. Remember that."

Andrew remembered that way too well.

"Thank you Alex," Andrew gave her a hug as she sat on the edge of the bed when she started the conversation.

"You're welcome Andrew," Alex gave him a heartwarming smile. "I'll stay here with you to make sure you recover. I promise."

"I know," Andrew gave a smile too. "That's why I love you so much."

Alex expected this from Andrew as she then said.

"I love you so much too Andrew."

Alex then proceeded on wrapping her arms around Andrew and went and kissed him. Andrew expected this and as a result, he wrapped his arms around Alex and enjoyed the kiss for a couple of minutes.

* * *

The kiss ended up halting when they heard Chaosky coming into the room with Sam accompanying him this time, as they had the supplies.

"Oh, I hate to interrupt the kissing, but I came back with the supplies to help heal that numbing pain in Andrew's legs." Chaosky said.

"By the way, great to see your awake Andrew," Sam said.

"Yeah," Andrew said.

"Anyway, we're just going to put alcohol on your legs with these cotton balls to sooth down the numbing," Chaosky explained. "Then we'll wrap these two elastic bandages on both of your legs to help with the healing process."

"The alcohol will only sting for a second Andrew," Sam said afterwards.

Andrew looked at Alex with hope in his eyes.

"It's okay, I'll keep you calm." Alex gave him a smile.

Andrew gave her an identical smile.

"Ready for this," Chaosky wondered.

"Yes."

"Great, let's go."

The next few minutes were spent dabbing alcohol with cotton balls onto Andrew's legs to sooth the numbness, which was followed by wrapping it with an elastic bandage, all while Alex comforted him, which he highly appreciated.

* * *

A few minutes later, the procedure was complete.

"There, all done." Sam said.

"You feel any better Andrew," Chaosky asked.

"A little," Andrew nodded. "Yes."

"Great," Chaosky was thrilled as was Sam. "Well, we'll leave you two alone to relax while Andrew's legs recover okay?"

"Okay," Andrew and Alex said together.

"Great," Chaosky faced his attention towards Sam. "Let's go Sammy."

"Right behind you Chaosky." Sam said.

They then left the room, leaving Andrew and Alex alone in privacy. Once they were gone, Alex asked Andrew.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"I'm feeling a little better." Andrew gave her an honest smile.

"See, I told you I would be here for you to help you with the recovery babe," Alex said.

Andrew then sat up as he then said.

"Thank you Alex, for helping me through this whole scenario."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex smiled. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then embraced as they started kissing again, only this time they were French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another in a really sexual manner. They enjoyed every second of it. Andrew knows that no matter what might happen to him, whether he gets sick, gets injured, gets hurt or whatever, Alex will always be the one person to come to his aid and help him through it, just like the one time Andrew got sick and Alex nursed him back to help. Now Alex was helping him with soothing down the numbness of the injury by engaging in a romantic and sexual kissing fest with him, and it was working. Until Andrew's legs healed completely, Alex would be right with Andrew, helping him heal every step of the way. For now, the screen started zooming out as the screen then faded out in black, and you all know what that means. Yes, this is the end of the story now readers…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS RIDICULOUSLY SHORT STORY THAT I DID! I APOLOGIZE IF ANDREW WAS SERIOUSLY OOC IN THIS STORY! AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT LENGTH OF THIS STORY LIKE I SAID EARLIER! I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING A LONG STORY THIS TIME! I WANTED TO DO A SHORT AND SIMPLE STORY THIS TIME! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, I ALREADY HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES PLANNED NEXT! THE FIRST ONE (COURTESY OF BORIS YELTSIN) IS WHERE THE FIVE SPIES GET INTRODUCED TO ROBERT'S TEAMMATES FOR WOOHP, WHICH I'M STILL THINKING OF A CONCEPT FOR IT, BUT I'LL TALK WITH BORIS ABOUT IT! AFTER THAT WILL BE A STORY THAT'LL INTRODUCE A CHARACTER THAT IS SO VILE AND SINISTER, HE WILL MAKE MANDY LOOK LIKE CLOVER IN COMPARISON! AS A MATTER OF FACT, THE WHOLE REASON FOR ME REDEEMING MANDY'S PERSONALITY IN THE CURSE OF THE EIGHT SPIRITS WAS TO INTRODUCE A BAD GUY WHO IS FAR WORSE THAN MANDY, AND SAID STORY WILL SHOW JUST HOW MUCH MANDY HAS CHANGED INTO A BETTER CHARACTER! I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THESE TWO STORIES, SO STAY TUNED UNTIL THEY ARE MADE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THE TIME BEING! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY, HAPPY READING, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
